Test Subject
by Naraku-Stalker
Summary: Princess Bubblegum had a hard time thinking of a new experiment to do. When Marceline stumbles on her she gets the idea to do loads of experiments of Marceline. Humor and Romance. Marceline x Princess Bubblegum Bubbline
1. Marceline Your a Genius!

**Chp 1: Test Subject **

**Enjoy~ **

Princess bubblegum looked out a palace window her pink gummy hair flowing hair past her waist and her lab coat clinging to her skinny body. She hugged her arms around her waist and laid her head on the cool glass. She was working on a major project to show to the Candy Kingdom council but she was stuck for ideas. Without the project she would have a hard time supporting her research lab.

It stung to think about it. Science was truly her best friend when she was lonely. Bubblegum let out a sigh fogging up the window. _What am I going to do?_ She thought looking out,the sun setting on her fair kingdom. Bubblegum put her arms down and walked away from the window, back towards her research lab.

She reached for the lab door knob and cranked it open with only the creaking of the door making a sound. Bubblegum looked up slightly and continued walking to her desk at a slow pace. The desk was wooden with test tubes and cylinders all around it. On the edge of the desk was stacks of paper from older assignments.

The room was actually quite big with a fake skeleton in one corner and vine plants hanging from shelfs. The counters were marble and rather clean, waiting for new test to take place and experiments to be tried.

Bubblegum sighed sitting in her spinning chair she used when she felt to lazy to walk to the science fridge or another lab counter. She sat in front of the counter and put her head down trying to think of something to research.

Hours past and Bubblegum still had nothing. She grumbled whipping her notebook halfway across the room. It slammed against the brick wall then fell to the floor. The papers inside it sprawled out on the floor.

Bubblegum glared at the paper as if it was their fault that she couldn't think of anything. She sighed giving in and felt a new feeling wash over her, disappointment. Bubblegum started thinking thoughts she rarely ever did.

_What kind of princess are you? you can't do anything right! you can't help the candy people they'd be better off with another leader. you can't do anything..you're just a waste of space_.. Imaginary Voices kept screaming in her head.

A warm tear fell down her cheek and she collapsed on the floor. Bubblegum's hands came to her face as tears started to fall like mini rivers and her body started to shake. Bubblegum had rarely ever cried but this just frustrated her.

"Bonnie?" A familiar voice said. Princess Bubblegum let out a gasp looking up quickly to see Marceline. Marceline was standing in front of Princess Bubblegum. She wore a red flannel shirt, gray skinny jeans, and her black bangs were falling in front of her face.

"What in the glob are you doing here, Marcy?!" Bubblegum said quickly wiping away her tears and standing up, wobbly. She blushed, completely embarrassed. The science lab window was open letting a chilling wind enter the room.

"...Why were you crying?" Marcy asked ignoring Bubblegums question altogether. Marcelines face held concern for her pink haired friend.

"Its…. nothing just.." Bubblegum said walking over to the window. She felt the cold breeze whip at her wet cheeks and she closed the window lightly

"Is there something you need, Marceline?" Bubblegum asked putting her royal act on.

"Well.. no not really anything I need. I just... have to talk to you…. but Bonnie are you alright.." Marceline said shyly floating over to Bubblegums side.

"..I've been stressed out lately….What do you want to talk about?" Bubblegum said turning towards Marceline hoping to change the subject. Bubblegum gave a weak smile and took Marceline's hand leading her to the lab tables.

"You can sit on the counter." Bubblegum said sitting in her spinny chair and folding her hands in her lap. A thing she was taught a long time ago which turned into a habit every time she sat down.

"Well..Remember how you helped me get Hambo back from that evil witch?" Marceline asked sitting down on the white counter her legs dangling off the edge.

Princess Bubblegum had definitely remembered that night. How could she forget? That was the day she gave away her prized possession for Hambo. Without that old rock band t-shirt Bubblegum had trouble sleeping. Even know nights were hard without the smell of dew and dirt. Its what the shirt smelled like. Its what Marceline smelled like.

Princess Bubblegum nodded. "Yes... What about it?" She asked.

"It meant..well allot to me.. so I wanted you to know that if you need anything you can just ask for it and I'll come running. Even if its the middle of the day." Marceline said looking at Bubblegum.

"Thats nice Marceline but you don't have to do that. You have a pretty busy life.. I don't want to be a bother to you." Bubblegum said genuinely.

"Pssh..I'm offering it to you so you're not "bothering" me.. Dont you need some help with some science thing. I could be your test monkey or whatever they're called." Marceline said giving a smile as she lazily started kicking her legs. _Test monkey..? _Bubblegum thought.

Bubblegum shot out of her chair.

"Thats it! You're absolutely brilliant, Marcy!" She shouted a smile wide on her face. Bubblegum pulled her into a tight quick hug.

"..What?" Marceline asked confused. A small blush was forming on her normally pale let go.

"Dont you see!? I can test you for the Candy Kingdom council! See the duration of a vampire. The lifestyle! Their habits what they do and what they're made of! How they react!" Bubblegum said searching through drawers grabbing a notebook and a ink pen.

She set them on the spinny chair and ran to get test tubes.

"Wait." Marceline said in vain because Bubblegum just kept frantically grabbing items.

"Bonnie?" Marceline asked as Bubblegum set down various tools on a small table wheeling it next to Marceline.

"Bonnie!" Marceline shouted as Bubblegum continued digging through more drawers. The pink haired princess looked up at Marceline with a wide smile.

"What?' Princess Bubblegum said smiling and giggling. Actually giggling! Princess Bubblegum stood up. She felt almost as if the inter world had been lifted off of her shoulders.

"You can do experiments or whatever later. Its 12 in the morning you should sleep.." Marceline said looking at her lap.

"What! I can't sleep now that I know what I'm researching." Princess Bubblegum said grabbing her notebook. She titled it Vampires and started sketching out Marceline's body on paper.

Marceline ripped the notebook out of Bubblegum's hands. Dew and dirt invaded into Bubblegums nose. Her body felt warm and comforting just as if she was wearing the shirt again.

"Thats the only condition I have. You must sleep." Marceline said harshly but meaning good. She knew how much Bubblegum worked day in and day out. Bubblegum probably got 4 hours of sleep each night and if Marceline could help it she would let her sleep for 12 hours.

"..." Bubblegum didn't say anything. she just really wanted to grab Marceline and smother her face in Marcy's plaid shirt.

"ok fine. But if you have that condition then I have my own." Princess Bubblegum said standing in front of Marceline.

"..."

"You will sleep in my room and stay at the Candy Kingdom until the end of the tests. Deal?" Bubblegum said with a smile holding her hand out.

"Fine.. whatever." Marceline said a slight blush on her cheek as she shook Bubblegums hand.

The deal was final...The tests would start tomorrow.

**Hope you liked it don't know how good it was because I only wrote it because I was bored. Review. Will do another chapter if anyone wants it. **


	2. Sleeping Arrangements

**Chp 2: Sleeping Arrangements **

**Enjoy ~ **

**Sorry for the late update. had school stuff to do but i'm on break tomorrow. so im free to write fanfics. so as always feel free to make couple requests in adventure time or any anime that I have watched (my list of anime/cartoons are on my page) Enjoy~ N.S **

* * *

Marceline huffed out a sigh. She sat on PB's fluffy pink bed. Everything in Bonnie's room was pink; her closet, clock, even the plants were pink. It made Marceline feel warm and fuzzy. It felt way different from her own home.

Bonnie walked out of her bathroom in a white night gown scattered with pink polka dots. It flowed to the ground and clinged her hips.

"I think there are extra blankets in my dresser." Bubblegum said walking to her pink dresser doors.

"Is it necessary I stay here?" Marceline called over to her. Marceline laid her head in her hand. Bubblegum waddled over to Marceline, blankets falling from her arms.

"Yes it is completely necessary." Bubblegum said, splatting the extra blankets on her bed.

"Because?" Marceline said looking up at ' not like Bonnie could say 'because I need your scent to sleep.' that was too creepy to say out loud.

"Well to make sure the tests are stabilized." Bubblegum said, lying through her teeth.

"I guess that makes sense..but what about hambo, my clothes, and my guitar?" Marceline asked.

"I can send Peppermint Butler to get those things tomorrow." Bubblegum said, pushing the blankets across her bed. Marceline's face dropped.

"I can just go quick get them now.." Marceline suggested. It had only been a month since she got hambo back she wasn't ready to trust someone to go get thought it over in her she let Marceline go she'd lose even another hour of sleep and if she stayed she could be more awake tomorrow..

"What if I send Peppermint Butler to get them right now instead of tomorrow?" Bubblegum offered.

"Thats not the problem.. I don't trust many people with Hambo.." Marceline said, shifting her weight on the bed.

"Oh..I see. What about Finn and Jake? Do you trust them?" Bubblegum asked.

"..I suppose so." Marceline said halfheartedly.

"Ok." Bonnie nodded. She went over and grabbed her pink cell phone. PB dialed the number and put it on speaker.

_ring…..ring...ring _

"..H-hello?" A groggy voice answered.

"Finn?"

"..Ya?" Finn's voice echoed into the silence of Bonnie's room.

"This is Princess Bubblegum can you do me a favor?" Bonnie asked laying on the bed inches from the phone.

"..Who is it, Finn?" Jake asked in the background.

"Princess Bubblegum. Is there anything wrong, Princess? Intruders? Buglers? Ice King!?" Finn's voice got louder and louder. He was definitely up now.

"No. No. I just need you to go to Marceline's house. There's a few things I need." Princess Bubblegum said.

"Is Marceline at her house?" Jake asked. PB guessed Finn's phone was now on speaker as well.

"No I'm here you doofs." Marceline said towards the phone.

"What are you doing at PB's place?" Finn asked into the phone.

"Test stuff." Marceline said, shrugging.

"Anyways can you go to my house and get Hambo, My guitar, and just throw some clothes in a bag for me?" Marceline asked.

"Ya we can do that Mar Mar." Finn said into the phone.

"Be there in a few." Jake said and he clicked the phone.

Bubblegum grabbed her cell.

"See everythings ok... Mar Mar." Bubblegum said sneaking a laugh. Marceline blushed.

"Shut it. It's just a nickname, Bonnie bear." Marceline said smiling.

"Oh creative." Bubblegum said, rolling her eyes a smile on her face.

"Eh." Marceline said giving a shrug. Marceline looked at the clock on PB's night stand, 1:15 am.

"Ok time to go to bed." Marceline said pulling down the blankets on Bubblegum bed. Bonnie sighed happily and got in them. Since 1 month ago, when she gave up her t-shirt, she hadn't had a single good night sleep. Now she might have the best night sleep in years.

"Are you going to sleep in my bed or on the floor?" Bubblegum said, hoping Marcy would sleep in her bed.

"Huh? I don't sleep at night. You know that." Marceline said.

"No Vampires normally don't but you have to be up tomorrow with me to do my tests. So you should try sleeping tonight." Bubblegum said. Marceline let out a sigh.

"Fine..I'll take the floor." Marcy said grabbing one of the extra blankets.

"No!" Bubblegum accidently shouted.

"..I mean its to cold on the floor and its way to uncomfortable. I don't think anyone has washed it either. Honestly, you should sleep in my bed its more comfortable and-" Bubblegum said rambling. Bubblegum was blushing like crazy but luckily it was too dark to see her blush. If Marceline wasn't a vampire.

"Ok ok. If you want to cuddle with me all you had to do is say so." Marceline joked, not knowing if that's honestly what PB wanted. Bubblegum's blush darkened.

"I never said I wanted to do that!" Bubblegum said in her defense. _But you want to.._Bubblegum thought but suppressed it.

"Whatever. Then I'll just lay on the floor." Marceline said, shrugging. _Marceline's just playing with you Bonnie don't fall for it. Don't grab on her hand and beg for her to sleep in your bed. Your a princess act like- _Bubblegum thought as Marceline turned around a blanket in her hand.

"Wait! …" Bubblegum shouted again, clenching to Marceline's wrist.

"Yes?" Marcy cooed an evil grin on her face.

"..I ...want to cuddle with you…" Bubblegum whispered, her eyes glued to the floor.

"What I couldn't hear?" Marceline said turning around and bending over.

"I said.. I want to cuddle with you, Marceline Abadeer!" Bubblegum shouted but then quickly covered her mouth. _What did I do..?_ Bubblegum thought closing her eyes.

"Thats what I thought." Marceline teased, rubbing Bubblegum's cheek as Bubblegum continued looking at the ground. Marceline floated over Bubblegum and slipped into the bed.

Bonnie breathed out a sigh. She wasn't caught. Their friendship still existed and Bonnie didn't screw things up with a confession. _Marceline just took it as a joke. _Bubblegum laughed quietly to herself.

"Hey Gummy bear? You coming to cuddle or what?" Marceline asked still playing. Bubblegum regained herself. Bonnie looked over at Marceline. Marcy had a toothy grin and her arms stretched out, waiting for Bonnie.

Bubblegum scooted closer to Marceline and dove into her arms. Even if this was a joke to Marceline, Bubblegum wrapped her arms around Marcy. Bonnie secretly inhaled deeply. Dry wood and musk. It's what Marceline always smelled like. Bubblegum nuzzled closer and wrapped her arms tighter around Marceline. Bubblegum wished this joke would last forever.

**Next CHP:3 **

**:'( that was actually pretty said..awweh poor Bubblegum. Now I'm crying dang it all.**

**o-oh well I'm working on the next chapter l-love you. haha **

******~N.S**


	3. A Kiss Only Lasts a Second

**Chp 3: A Kiss only lasts a second**

**** asunaSAO00 sorry for being so so late to update.**

**Enjoy!~**

Marceline sat on the counter of Pb's lab table. The windows blinds were drawn and the fluorescent lights shimmered. Marceline felt limp, letting her legs dangle off the edge of the table. She was exhausted. It was 12:30 in the afternoon and that was too late for any vampire to be up.

Marceline yawned banging her head into her hands. Bonnie entered the room wearing a small white lab coat and her usual pink dress underneath. In bonnies hands were a clipboard and a fountain pen.

"Ready?" Bubblegum said with a smile. Marceline pulled down her red and black shirt she had put on just a few minutes ago.

"As I'll ever be.." Marceline mumbled. _about ready to sleep.._ Marceline thought.

"Ok will start with questions." Bubblegum said sitting down in her spinny chair.

"Kay." Marceline said.

"How much do you weigh?" Bubblegum asked, clicking her pen.

"98." Marceline said, putting her head in her hands.

"Pounds?" Bubblegum asked, surprised.

"Ya Pounds."

"How much do vampires usually weigh?" Bubblegum said, writing on the paper.

"I dont know. Depends. My dad weighs two tons when he changes into a demon." Marceline said, with a smirk.

"haha funny. But in human form how much does he weigh?"Bubblegum said, pulling out her glasses.

"I don't know, 130." Marceline said floating slightly off the table.

"What do you eat the most?" Bonnie asked, pushing her glasses up.

"Strawberries." Marceline said.

"How many things can you transform into?" Bubblegum said noting out a sketch.

"About 20." Marceline said, sticking a snake tongue out.

Bubblegum asked millions of questions and Marceline answered everyone of them smiling and joking. Bubblegum took some test samples of Marceline's hair ,skin, and blood. Then made Finn and Jake set up a test trial.

Marceline sighed watching over Bubblegum shoulder as Bonnie looked at Marcy's skin sample. Bubblegum wrote down some notes and continued looking. Marceline looked at the paper and read it. _All cells are dead but are not in the decomposition stage. _

Bubblegum slid her chair across her lab grabbing the vile that held Marceline's blood. Bonnie slid back placing the blood on the table. She put a drop on the viewing disc and looked closer.

"Hmmm." Bubblegum hummed writing another note. Marceline read what she wrote.

_Black blood seems to contain toxic poison._ Marceline sighed.

"Bonnie I'm bored." Marceline was 5:30 pm and Marcy wasn't tired anymore. She was to the point where she was so tired she couldn't sleep even if she wanted to.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Bubblegum said pouring a pink liquid into the pitch black blood.

"Entertain me." Marceline said coating her arms around PB's waist.

"I can't, Marcy. I have to have this done in 4 days otherwise my science program will be shut down." Bubblegum said trying to ignore the vampire that had her teeth close to her neck.

"You know a kiss only takes a couple seconds." Marceline whispered into Bonnie's ear. For a second Bonnie's heart stopped beating but it started again as Marceline began laughing. Bubblegum's face turned red and she looked down at her viles.

"You should have seen your face. You actually thought I might kiss you." Marceline said laughing and Bonnie started boiling with anger. She shot up from her chair.

"And so what if I thought you might have!? What do you think it's gross that two girls might kiss!?" Bubblegum said slamming down her clipboard and storming out of the room. Marceline just hovered wondering what in the wondering what had just happened.

Bubblegum sat in her candy garden trying to regain her thoughts. She felt the bench she was sitting on, going over the event in her mind over and over again.

_Entertain me...You actually thought I might kiss you... Do you think it's gross that two girls might kiss?! …._

_What am I doing. Stop this Bubblegum you have to finish this research instead of thinking about how you feel. Get up in that lab and stop being an oversized baby! _Bubblegum thought. She stood up determined.

Bubblegum stammered back to her Lab. Marceline was gone and Bubblegum got back to work. As, she wrote on the paper quick notes a small tear falled down on the paper.

"Stop.." She whispered to herself. Another fell and before she knew it Bonnie was crying. She broke down on the counter. Tears ambushed her and she fell into her arms crying.

"Princess?" Finn's voice said echoing off her ears. She looked up slightly at her door Finn and Jake were standing in the door frame. Bubblegum wiped a few stray tears from her eyes.

"Yes?" Bubblegum said regaining her composure.

"Are you ok, Bubblegum?" Jake asked.

"Yes I'm fine."

"We finished the maze. Marcy's outside waiting for you." Finn said looking worried at her.

"Thank you Finn." Bubblegum said calmly but on the inside she was freaking out. _Is Marceline going to say something about what happened or worse reject me? _Bubblegum thought her mind racing.

Marceline sat on the edge of a large test Finn created. There was three of them one for speed, one for strength, and one for intelligence. All designed by Bubblegum. Marceline sat feeling guilty. She didn't really understand why though.

_I never said two girls kissing was gross..Im not a homophobe.. infact if you get down to it Im half of a homosexual._. Marceline thought being too naive.

Princess Bubblegum walked out into the darkness of her kingdom toward the fields. it was 7:10 pm and the sun had already set since it was daylight giving time.

Bubblegum entered the field to see Marceline hovering on one of the test projects. She didn't seem to notice Bubblegum. Bubblegum coughed trying to gain Marceline's attention. Marceline's eyes glowed and she floated down to Bonnie.

"Hey lo-" Marceline began to say but Princess Bubblegum interrupted her.

"The first test will be on speed." Bubblegum said, pretending to write something on her clipboard. Marceline looked at PB and frowned.

"..Ok..what do I need to do?" Marceline said.

The three test took about an hour each. Pb and Marcy barely spoke to each other except when PB gave instructions.

When the tests ended Bubblegum looked at her notes and started to unsmoothly skid inside.

"Hey Bonnie wait." Marceline called out to her but she was already inside heading to her room. She didn't want Marceline to talk about what happened. Bubblegum thought if she did their friendship would be over forever.

Bubblegum opened the door to her room and shut it behind her. She put the clipboard on her stand and flopped on her bed.

Only seconds later there was a knock. Marceline opened the door. _Oh glob no. Please just give me a few more minutes of this blissful fantasy I had… _Bubblegum thought as Marceline came up beside her bed.

Bubblegum mentally sighed. There was no other way she would have to face Marceline head on. She sat up opening her eyes to see Marceline.

**Next chp coming out hopefully tonight**

**Thanks for stay tuned :) **

**love you haha even though the cliffhanger ending. **

**Enjoy~ **

******-N.S**


	4. A kiss changes everything in a Second

**Chp 4: A kiss changes everything in a second **

**Previous ****Chapter: "Bubblegum mentally sighed. There was no other way. She would have to face Marceline head on. She sat up opening her eyes to see Marceline." **

**Enjoy~! -N.S.**

* * *

Marceline stood in front of Bubblegum grabbing Bonnie's arm. Marceline tilted her face up forcing Bubblegum to look at her.

"Listen I'm sorry..I didn't mean to offend you Bonnie..I didn't know you were Homosexual..." Marceline said,letting go of Bubblegum's arm and face.

An awkward silence creeped up on them. The only thing Marcy could hear was Bubblegum heart beating. _She knows.. She knows what I am .. _Princess bubblegum thought frantically. Bonnie mind gave up and she felt numb.

Marceline said but Bonnie couldn't hear her. Bonnie felt her head pounding. She was sure that she would have vomited if she had ate lunch that day. Bubblegum looked down. She was tired of the pain, chills, and heat waves she got around Marceline. _I have to end this.._

"Marceline..I like you." Bubblegum said, knots twisting in her stomach.

"..." Marceline didn't answer for a long time.

"That explains alot.." Marceline said in a whisper. Marceline sat down on the bed next to her. Marceline placed her hand lightly on Bubblegum's hip. A shiver went down Bonnie's spine.

"I kinda wondered why you cherished my shirt so much and smelled me everytime I was around." Marceline said, smiling to herself. Bubblegum blushed looking over at Marceline. Marceline looked down at her. Marcy grabbed Bubblegum face and brought her lips close to Pb's ear.

"Bonniebelle..I like you." Marceline whispered quietly. She pulled away. Marceline and Bonnie were caught in an unspoken trance. They stared into each others eyes one set was red, the other purple.

Marceline leaned down. Their lips meet. Bubblegum were soft and wet against Marcy cold and blue stained lips. Marceline kissed deeper being wary of her teeth and Bubblegum's hands intertwined with Marcy's long black hair. They continued to kiss until they were breathless.


	5. Presenting

**Chp 5: Presenting**

**[Final] Thank you guys for sticking with me throughout this and being so patient I love you all so much. :) **

**Enjoy~ **

**-N.S**

* * *

The three Candy kingdom elders sat around a peanut brittle table. There was Lolly a giant green sucker who had been with bubblegum since she established the kingdom. He wore thin glasses and a cane by his side. Next was Swie he was a huge sweet tart with cracks in his face from wear and tear of years. Lastly, was Cream. She was a creampie and the youngest sitting at the , she did wear glasses and have a real hard time hearing.

Princess Bubblegum stood in front the three of them.

"Ready to begin, Princess Bubblegum?" Lolly asked looking at the slideshow.

"Yes." She said pulling out some notes.

"Ok. What is it about?" Swie asked, clicking his pen.

"I did my research on my girlfriend….Marceline Abadeer." Bubblegum said, smiling.

**END ~ **

******Hope you guy's enjoyed. -N.S**


End file.
